The MBRS program at CCNY has been in place for 18 years an in the last period of support was an Associate Investigator program. This application requests continued support for a variety of regular research projects under the new SCORE program announcement. The 12 subproject investigators are from the departments of biology, chemistry, and the medical school. Dr. Meyer Fishman, an experienced administrator, will continue as the MBRS program director. He is resident professor of chemistry, director of the CCNY biomedical research programs, and a long-standing MBRS and MARC program director. A seven member internal advisory committee will provide support and advance on the management of the SCORE program, and an external advisory committee consisting of established biomedical scientists and academicians will meet with the SCORE faculty regularly to provide critical assistance and guidance on scientific issues. The goals of the MBRS/SCORE program are to improve the quality of research at City College, to enhance visibility of the faculty, and thereby to improve the preparation of students of careers in the biomedical sciences. An evaluation plan is designed to assess progress towards the goals by measuring eight evaluation objectives. An experienced external evaluator will have primary responsibility for conducting the evaluation, analyzing the data collected, and providing interim and annual reports on program projects.